The present invention relates generally to extendable steps for vehicles which steps are retracted when the vehicle is underway. More particularly the present invention concerns a step with both hinged and slidable components to provide maximum extension of a step platform so as to be highly accessible to the user. The invention comprehends a solid state electrical circuit for motor control and step positioning.
Steps for recreational vehicles such as motor homes, campers, vans, etc., have included in the past, positionable features to enhance both step function and step stowage when the vehicle is underway. For the most part, such steps have been manually positioned but with some powered steps known in the prior art. A primary drawback to known steps is their limited extension capability resulting in a step having only limited step surface area requiring great care on the user's part in boarding or departing the vehicle.
Further drawbacks reside in such known steps being susceptible to both mechanical and/or electrical failures when normal step extension or retraction is obstructed by a curb or other obstruction. In such instances, continuous motor operation often results in damage to the step powering motor.